We started out as Friends
by McGorgeous
Summary: Addek in medschool, Derek likes her, but Addie is dating someone else, see what happens. Story better than summary, promise! Continue YAY or Nay?


**Chapter One – Falling or Flying**

For Emily, since I didnt tell her a/b this story

**A/N: **Woop, exam number one is done! Wohoo though I guess I totally failed it, so meh... This story, probs been done millions of times before, but I couldn't resist. ADDEK IN MEDSCHOOL

**Disclaimer: **If I'd own it, I wouldn't be writing exams now, would I?

Song: Falling or Flying by Grace Potter

_The air's so heavy  
It could drown a butterfly  
If it flew too high  
And i get the feeling  
That the truck driver ain't shy  
Cause he's looking at me but nowhere near my eyes  
And on the 35th morning  
Things ain't good but things ain't boring_

Derek Shepherd was nervously stepping from one food on the other, fidgeting with his watch. He couldn't concentrate on anything Mark was telling him about how college chicks were so last year. And yeah, he was right, well a little, college was last year for them. Now university and probably the hardest years of their lives started.

"Dude, what are you so busy thinking about?" Mark asked, startling his friend's thoughts. They had known each other since first grade and had been inseparable ever since. They came in a package. If you wanted Derek, you had to take Mark along with him and the other way around. Those two were so alike and yet so different. Both wanted to be surgeons. Though Mark because "chicks dig that" and Derek… well, he had his reasons. Partially to help people and partially for personal reasons.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous, I guess." He sighed as they walked inside, stopping in front of a heavy wooden door, that seemed as if it was the key to wisdom and success.

Addison Forbes-Montgomery tugged a strand of her crimson colored hair behind her ear, before hugging her best friend Savannah goodbye.

Unlike Addison, Savvy went to law school, or well, was on her way to the first class. Or maybe just a relaxed day of getting to know classmates and professors.

"Show them how smart girls from the country can be." Savannah grinned as they pulled back from the hug. "Yeah, you too. Meet me for lunch?"

"Of course I will." Savvy answered, before they hugged again. "Have a great first day." Addison said with a slight smile tugging on her lips. "You too and chin up, it won't be that bad."

"I seriously hope you're right about that." She sighed, not so sure if her friend wasn't being too optimistic about all of this.

"I always am right, that's why I'm becoming a lawyer." Savvy grinned and made her way down the long hall.

"Excuse me?" Addison started, nervously swirling a strand of red hair around her finger "Is this seat taken?" She looked the guys in front of her up and down. One of them had black hair, the ends slightly curled and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. But before she knew it, he was talking "No, go ahead." Hoping he hadn't seen her staring at him Addison slowly sat down on the chair next to him. "Thanks." She gave him a shy smile, since he was still watching her.

"Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd." He introduced himself after a while after mustering her, maybe only to be able to take her looks in for a little longer.

"Addison Montgomery." She shook his extended hand and their gazes locked.

"I'm Mark Sloan, since Derek here forgot to mention me." The guy seated next to Derek said, when he noticed his friend locking gazes with the redhead.

"Hi." Their heads snapped up as someone else approached their table, after all, there was still one seat left.

"Hi there, I'm Callie and was wondering if that seat next to you was taken?"

Mark shook his head, too busy checking the girl in front of him out, to reply with actual words. Callie smiled and sat down; glad she wouldn't have to sit in the first row. She seemed to be the exact opposite of Addison, she was confident and couldn't care less if Mark was looking or not.

"So, Callie, you have a last name or is it just a first name like Cher and Madonna?" Derek asked and made Addison grin with this question.

"Actually it's Calliope Torres and since I really don't like to be called Calliope, it's just Callie." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

"But last names don't matter." Mark said quickly and Derek rolled his eyes as his friend scooted closer towards Callie. How typical.

"He's…" Addison tried to find the right words "forward." She smirked as she saw that Derek understood perfectly what she meant.

"He's a manwhore, yes." She laughed "I thought you were his friend!"

"I am, his best friend actually. That's why I know him, and his strengths and weaknesses. And his biggest weakness is platin blond chicks with big boobs and preferably no brain." Addison laughed rather loudly, her cheeks flushing in a deep red as she realized this.

"I'm serious, you know." He smiled at her reaction.

After class Addison and Callie had volunteered to go to the front and get some work sheets from the big piles for all of them.

"So, you and Callie really seem to be hitting it off." Derek said casually, but couldn't hide the smirk that was forming on his lips.

"Oh you're one to talk!"

"Okay, okay." Derek smiled sheepishly when he realized what Mark meant. "She's really nice, isn't she?"

"Dude, who cares about nice?! Did you look at her?!" Typical Mark behavior.

"Believe me, I did." He grinned at his friend. "Think I should ask her out?"

"Well, it's you, so you should." Mark nodded, he'd usually just sleep with girls, but Derek wasn't like that, he wanted relationships. Something mark couldn't understand and he didn't even want to.

Once outside out on the hall Derek indented to ask Addison out. He had already told her that he wanted to talk to her about something.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"She raised both of her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Well, I…" He started, but then was interrupted by a tall-looking guy. "Hey there, I'm Christian and wanted to ask you out." He grinned at Addison, who seemed clearly surprised by this forward move, but nodded her head in agreement.

"What the hell happened over there?!" Mark motioned towards Addison, who was still talking to Christian, who had just asked her out.

"I don't know…" Derek sighed disappointedly.

_Are we falling or flying  
Are we falling or flying  
Are we living or dying  
Cause my friend this too shall pass  
So play every show like it's your last_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Okay, this was Chap one.

Does anyone want me to continue?

GIMME!

Make exam weeks nicer for me ;-)


End file.
